Count on me
by xxMadison143xx
Summary: Aurora James. Your normal 17 year old with Good grades, good friends, and soon to be good future. Or so she hopes. But senior year is here and it looks like life has decided to throw a few curve balls her way.


The sun was beating down overhead and warming everything it touched, a rare occasion for La Push, Washington. So I was glad I had picked today to head down to First Beach and lay out, even though it was a little crowded. I dug my toes further in the warm sand, enjoying the warmth. A little piece and quiet is just what I needed.

Just as I thought that my phone beeped from my pocket. Of course. I grabbed it, shielding it from the sun with my hand to read the text.

 **Looking good. ;)**

I smiled and sat up looking around the beach. My smile grew when I spotted him. "Levi! I thought you weren't coming back till tomorrow?" He smiled and pulled me up into a giant hug. The smell of cologne was almost overwhelming but I was so used to it, it was almost comforting. He pulled back to look at me, a smile on his face.

"My sister threw a fit about not being able to go to her friends party this weekend and we had already finished helping my aunt unpack so we decided to head home." I laughed. His little sister was something else.

"Well I'm glad you're back." I said, as I pulled him in for another hug. "Since we were supposed to do this when you got back anyway, are you up for pizza and a movie at my house tonight?"

That look in his eyes that had become all too familiar lately appeared once again.

"Sorry babe. I have plans tonight." He said before quickly adding," With the family. Since the trip was cut short mom wants us all to do something."

"Oh. Well, maybe tomorrow." I suggested, as he nodded.

"We will see babe. I gotta go but I'll call you later. Okay?" He said giving me one last hug before letting me go and walking toward the direction he came from.

"Okay. Bye." I sighed as he walked away probably not hearing my answer. I plopped back onto my blanket and looked out at the ocean.

Levi seemed distance lately. Ditching on plans we had had for awhile and when I ask about hanging out I just get a ,"We'll see babe." It's getting kind of annoying. I mean I would like to see my boyfriend once in awhile and for longer than five minutes. I sighed and laid back down on the blanket, throwing my arms over my eyes.

After spending another half hour at the beach I decided to pack up and head home. My little Volkswagen Beetle pulled up into my driveway silently and I walked inside my house.

I already knew from the lack of cars in the driveway that no one was home, so I had the place to myself. I didn't really like being home alone and my mom wouldn't be home from work for another hour and a half. So I threw on an old tshirt and shorts and grabbed my headphones and headed out once again.

Running was something I was trying to get into so why not do it now? I put my headphones on and turned the music up really loud and started at a steady pace down my road. Living in the middle of nowhere was a pretty big plus. I didn't have to worry about any distractions or have people see me struggling to run. Because believe me I'm in no kind of shape.

After maybe five minutes I'm already out of breathe, so I slow down my pace and start walking. Because if I stop I probably won't be able to continue. I keep my head down, humming along to a One Direction song. They are baes. I chuckle my own insanity. All of a sudden my head collides with something hard and I fall backwards on my butt. I probably walked into a pole, it actually wouldn't be the first time.

I held my forehead and looked up. Nope. Not a pole,but he sure felt like a pole. I took my ear buds out.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me." I apologize to the dark haired boy that sat across from me in a similar manner.

"No worries!" He looks up and smiles brightly at me,brown eyes shining. "I'm just as much to blame because I wasn't paying attention either."

I smile back at him and give a small laugh. Oh my his smile is gorgeous. And he isn't bad looking either. I probably shouldn't be thinking this considering I have a boyfriend. I go to stand up but before I can even move my legs the boy is up and offering a hand down to me. I hesitate but grab his hand anyway and he seems to easily pull me off the ground. Hmm..

"Well it was nice bumping into you.."I trail off because I don't even know the guy's name.

"Seth. Seth Clearwater." He smiles again and reaches his hand out again, this time I'm guessing to shake my hand. He sure was smiley.

"Aurora. Aurora James." I mimic him earning a laugh. I grab his hand to shake it. He's hot. And no not just in looks. Temperature wise, it feels like he has a fever or something because his hands are on really warm. Then again maybe he was out running like me. I examine him as we shake hands. He is wearing a black shirt and red mesh shorts. Yeah he could've been out running. Maybe that's why he is so hot, it's just odd.

It took me a minute to realize Seth was still staring at me with a smile that seemed to never leave his face and we were still holding hands. I slightly tug at my hand and he looks down like he forgot as well. He releases my hand and mumbles an, "oops."

"Well Seth. It was nice to meet you. But I should probably head back now.." I say before looking back towards the direction of my house. The smile on his face falters before appearing again. How do his cheeks not hurt?

"Yeah. It was. Nice meeting you that is. Maybe I'll see you around, I live close by."

"Maybe you will. I run these paths..sometimes. Well... bye Seth." I say with a smile turning toward my house and throwing a wave over my shoulder.

"Bye Aurora." He mumbles with a sigh.

What an odd kid. Maybe I shouldn't say Kid since he was taller than me,and a bit muscular,but I came up to his chin. Though that's besides the point, he was slightly odd. When I was a good distance away from him I turned my head slightly to his figure still there but now sitting on the ground.

Even though this Seth character seemed odd, for some reason I couldn't get that smile out of my mind the rest of the night.

 **Hello everyone! So I started something new that I actually have plans for so I hope it turns out well. Forgive me if its not the best or long at all, I'm a tad bit rusty and I'm doing this on my phone if you like what you see that's great. :) leave a review if you want and tell me what you think**!


End file.
